Romances Are Revealed and Violence Breaks Out
by lilallykat
Summary: This is just a messed up version of Hey Arnold


Romances Are Revealed and Violence Breaks Out  
  
****************  
I wrote this story because I've always wanted the characters on "Hey Arnold" to confess their love for each other.  
  
*****************  
  
Characters and Traits (I don't know all the characters names so I made some up so you should read this)  
  
Helga- lover of Arnold, bossy and a bully  
Phoebe- lover of Gerald, follower of Helga  
Gerald- lover of Phoebe, Arnolds best friend  
Harold- lover of a cat, friend of no one and a bully and a bit chubby (I had to clarify who he was cause I don't know if that's his real name.)  
Toad- lover of Helga, always hanging around Helga and staring at her (I don't really know what his name is)  
Teacher- the teacher  
Arnold- lover of Ruth, star of show  
Ruth- lover of guys her age, hardly recognizes Arnold and two years older then Arnold  
  
********************  
  
Ok, so once upon a time there was a boy named Arnold. He lived in a nice little boarding house, which his grandparents owned. He lived with his grandparents, a pig, some other animals, and a couple of boarders who lived there too. Arnold had always liked this girl named Ruth, but had never told her. In truth Arnold had no chance what-so-ever with this girl who only dated guys her age! Sadly Arnold was two years younger and much shorter then Ruth.  
  
So now as I begin my story, or rather fanfic, Arnold is on his way to school with his best friend Gerald.  
  
"So Gerald you study for that HUGE math test today" asks Arnold.  
  
"Nope" replies Gerald with a shrug, " but I'm otay."  
  
"I did," says Arnold who never forgets to study.  
  
"Yea I know," says Gerald  
  
They continue walking, when they get to school the late bell is ringing and they rush inside. Their teacher is just about to shut the door when the push their way in. Gerald takes a seat next to Phoebe and Arnold next to.................. ugh! Helga! (Arnold is not too fond of Helga.) The teacher begins his lecture and Arnold is off to his dreamland where he dreams of Ruth, the girl who is not only too old for him but probably doesn't even know his name. Helga on the other hand is staring intently at Arnold and saying some poem in her head that begins with "oh how I love..." and then goes on about some feature of Arnolds that she's obsessed with. Phoebe is secretly looking at Gerald every now and then and Gerald is doing the same, each oblivious to the other. Harold is staring out the window towards the cat that he has had a sudden obsession with. Toad is staring at Helga who is also oblivious to anything other then Arnold. And the teacher is still lecturing.  
  
  
That afternoon Harold steps on Arnold's foot.  
  
Arnold calmly says, "Harold I don't appreciate it when you step on my foot."  
  
"So you don't huh, wanna fight," Harold replies and knocks down Arnold.  
  
"No Harold, I don't want to fight," Arnold, still calm, says.  
  
Harold is not listening but instead punching Arnold.  
  
"Wow, Harold is punching Arnold's head so hard it's actually taking on a normal shape," some kid yells from the crowd gathering around Arnold and Harold.  
  
Helga being in the crowd starts saying to Phoebe, "oh my dear Arnold how could Harold do such a thing" at the exact same time as a teacher comes onto the scene and everyone shuts up. Helga, not noticing keeps rambling on about her love for Arnold ignoring Phoebe's yanks on her arm trying to shut her up, while everyone stands there gaping. Even the teacher is in shock. When Helga finally notices the stares coming in her direction she turns a bright red.  
  
"Well......... Phoebe likes Gerald," she yells. Everyone turns to gap at Phoebe.  
  
"Really" says Gerald, "...I like you to." The stares turn to Gerald. "Well Arnold likes Ruth," he says trying to lure attention away from him. It works and the stares turn to Arnold.  
  
"Ahhhhh... Arnold begins, "Toad likes Helga" he also trys to get the spotlight off him.  
  
Toad stares blankly back at everyone else and says, " Harold...uh... likes that cat... yea."  
  
Harold turns to Toad "why you little" he starts, and begins punching Toad.  
  
The Teacher says, "all right class enough fighting for today and enough love to last me a lifetime."  
  
  
The End  
  
I THINK MY STORY IS ACTUALLY OKAY THIS TIME AND THANX FOR NOT BEING TO HARD ON MY TOMB RAIDER FIC!   



End file.
